The One With Adam's and Chandler's Wedding
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Summary: Its been two years since Kurt Hummle crept out of a window and ran from his and Adam's wedding. Now he and Blaine are together and he couldn't be happier. What happens when Kurt gets an invite to his old friend Chandler's wedding and the other groom is none other than ADAM! Will Kurt be strong enough to make it through or will he be sprinting from yet another wedding?


** The One With Adam's And Chandler's Wedding**

** Summary: Its been two years since Kurt Hummel crept out of a window and ran from his and Adam's wedding. Now he and Blaine are together and he couldn't be happier. What happens when Kurt gets an invite to his old friend Chandler's wedding and the other groom is none other than ADAM! Will Kurt be strong enough to make it through or will he be sprinting from yet another wedding? Past Kadam Present Klaine Inspried by F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding. **

** a/n I do not own Glee or F.R.I.E.N.D.S or Copacabana**

'Okay Kurt this is it once you walk down that aisle and say 'I do' you will be married to Adam.' Kurt thought gazing at himself in the mirror playing with his engagement ring. 'Am I suppose to feel this way? I feel like this isn't right. Is Adam really the love of my life or is this all one giant mistake?'

"Oh dad I wish you were here to help me." Kurt whisered to himself.

During Kurt's sophomore year at NYADA Burt endured another heart attack he came out fine but his doctor said no traveling. Kurt wanted the wedding to be in Lima,Ohio so that way his dad could be there to support him but Adam was the one paying for the grand event so they had to settle for a church in New York.

There was a knock at the door. Kurt turned to see Rachel poking her head in. "Hey its time."

'Well this it.' Kurt thought checking himself one last time before exiting the room. All his maids of honor were paired with their grooms men. Slowly they each entered the chapel. Then the wedding march started to play and the doors opened to reveal Kurt to everyone inside.

Kurt walked down the aisle towards Adam. Adam smiled brightly Kurt smiled back but their was no true feelings behind it. Once he was across from Adam they held each others hand and faced the judge.

There was an uneasy feeling in Kurt's stomache and a pain in his chest.

'This isn't right. I have to get out of here but how?' Kurt didn't want to say "I don't" infront of Adam's friends and family. 'Come on Hummel think there has to be a way out. I got it!' Kurt let go of Adam's hand and pulled away.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Adam asked confused at his soon to be husband. Everyone stared intensely at the couple.

"I'm sorry Adam but I need to use the bathroom." Kurt said making squirmish movements.

"Well go on we will be waiting for you." The judge said allowing Kurt to exit. Kurt dashed out the room hearing the murmurs behind him.

"It's alright." The judge announced. "The nervous groom just needs a bathroom break." Kurts cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he heard a few giggles. He exited the chapel.

'Ok what next?' Kurt asked himself. If he went through the front door the photographers would surely take dozens of pictures and his runaway groom stunt would be published all over New York he couldn't have that.

'The bathroom of course!' Kurt dashed to the bathroom. He looked around and lucky him there was a window. He opened it slowly trying to avoid making any noise that would catch the press' attention. Kurt poked his head out. The area was clear he jumped out. Without a second thought Kurt dashed away never looking back. He ran he didn't know for how long but he ran. Until he crashed into another person.

"Oh my god I am soo sorry." Kurt said trying to lift himself from the floor.

"No I'm sorry I was doing my morning run not noticing my surroundings." The other person said. Kurt could hear the other man getting up while Kurt was struggling with a sore bumm. A tanish hand was infront of him.

"Here let me help you." The man said. Kurt being humiliated kept his gaze down and took the mans hand. Once he was on his fee Kurt decided it'd be polite to thank the man.

"Well thank..." Kurt looked up to see the mans face. All thoughts of Adam, the wedding, and his little stunt. The man was beautiful. His curly raven hair and golden honey eyes. He was breath-taking. "you."

The man was frozen by Kurt's beauty as well it took him a moment to reply.

"Oh uh no probem." He said with a shy smile. The two remained where they stood smiling at each other. "So uh you on your way to a fancy date."

Kurt realized he was still in his tux. He sheepishly replied, "Uh no I actually sorta kind out ran out of my own wedding." The man appeared shocked.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why?"

"It's kinda a long story."

"Would you mind telling it to me say over a cup of coffee?" The man asked.

Kurt felt like it was all happening fast. He didn't know this man yet he was willing to tell him everything. There was just something about him that lured Kurt in.

"Yeah coffee sounds nice." Kurt said with a smile.

"Great I know this coffee shop nearby lets go." The two walked side by side to the coffee shop.

"Oh and by the way I'm Blaine." Blaine said extending his hand,

"Kurt." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand that fit perfectly in his. Maybe this was a new page in Kurt's life.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Kurt walked into his and Blaine's apartment.

"Blaine are you home?" There was no response.

'Must be a late day at the office.' Kurt thought putting his coat in the closet. Kurt started to walk to the kitchen when he saw Blaine standing in the living room with a rose in his hand.

"Hey I called out to see if you were home." Kurt said standing infront of Blaine.

"I know but I wanted to surprize you" Blaine said leaning his lips connecting to Kurts.

"Well surprize or not I'm enjoying this." Kurt said before reconnecting his lips to Blaines. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine's arms wrap around Kurts waist. The kiss grows with passion with every passing second. The couple falls ontop the sofa. Nothing could ruin the moment.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Kurt pulls away from Blaine.

"Son of a..."

"Let it go to voicemail." Blaine whinned trying to kiss Kurt again.

"What if it's my dad?" Kurt said. Burt always checked in on Kurt at least a week. Blaine relunctantly pulled off of him. Blaine may have wanted to go back to kissing Kurt more than anything but he knew Burt meant the world to Kurt.

"Thank you so much hun." Kurt said dashing to the home phone.

"Put it on speaker I wanna say hi." Blaine said sitting on the sofa.

"Okay." Kurt said smiling. He hit the speaker button without checking the caller ID. "Hello."

"Oh my God Kurtie! Kurtie hi its me Chandler!" A voice squealed over the phone.

'Chandler? Whose Chandler?' Blaine mouthed curiously. Kurt couldn't respond to Blaine with Chandler on the phone.

"Chandler?" Kurt asked.

"Oh my god Kurt don't tell me you've already forgotten me. Come on I was one of your maids of honor at your wedding."

"Oh my god Chandler!" Kurt yelped hands covering his mouth. He turned to Blaine who shared the same shocked expression.

'How'd he find me?' Kurt mouthed. Blaine shrugged he was just as lost as Kurt. The only person that talked to Kurt from his wedding was Rachel.

"So you do remember your best friend. Well I was calling cause you never responded to my invitation."

"What invitation?" Kurt asked.

"To my wedding silly. I wanted you there and be one of grooms men. I mean its the least I could do after all you did ask me to be one of your maids of honor." Chandler said full with excitement.

"Uh..." Kurt looked at Blaine for help.

"Whatever you wanna do Kurt I'll stand by you." Blaine whispered now next to Kurt.

"Sure I'll be at your wedding as a grooms men."

"OH MY GOD KURT. YEAY I THOUGHT YOU'D SAY NO. AND I WOULD'VE BEEN ALL SAD BUT YOU SAID YES YEAY. WELL I HAVE TO GO AND ORDER YOUR SPECIAL TUX. ARE YOUR MEASUREMENTS THE SAME?" Chandler yelled with joy almost causing Kurt and Blaine to go deaf.

"Yeah."

"Fantastic uh Kurt Hummel you've made me the happiest groom ever. Ta ta. Muaw." With that the call ended.

"So we're going to a wedding." Blaine said.

"Yes I'm sorry its just Chandler never takes no as an answer. Trust me if I did say no he might have tracked us down and stayed outside the apartment till I agreed." Kurt said falling onto the couch.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about I said I'd stand by you no matter what." Blaine said kneeling next to Kurt removing a strand of hair that fell ontop of Kurts head freed from the hairspray that once contained it.

"Aww Blaine your so good to me." Kurt said smiling at Blaine. Their lips connected again and Blaine got on top of Kurt returning to their little moment of passion that Chandler had interrupted.

"Hey guys." Rachel and Finnsaid entering the apartment. Blaine bounced off of Kurt and fell off the sofa.

"Oh my god guys this isn't your house! You can't just barge in here when you pleas." Kurt said glaring at his friend and stepbrother.

"Kurt you swear like its such a crime to pop in every once and a while on a friend." Rachel said taking a seat on the sofa. Blaine got up and sat next to Kurt.

"Every once and a while is not so bad but you pop in everyday univited and most importantly unannounced." Kurt said frustrated.

"Well I wanted to check on you. Did Chandler call?" Rachel asked.

"Yes how did he get my number? Rachel?" Kurt said sending death glares.

"I may have gave it to him when he invited me to the wedding. Oh please Kurt tell me your going." Rachel begged.

"Not only am I going. I am going to be one of Chandler's grooms men. Speaking of grooms who is he marrying? Is it that Sebastian guy he was with last time I saw him?"

"You mean at your wedding." Rachel said.

"Yes Rachel." Kurt said angryly. "But I don't get why it's called my wedding if I didn't say I do." He snapped at Rachel.

"Kurt..." Blaine said smoothly. "Its alright it was in the past. We can focus on us now." He placed a kiss on Kurts nose. "Okay?"

"Ok." Kurt said smiling giving a peck on the lips.

"Eww gross get a room." Santana said as she walked into the Klaine apartment envelopes in her hands.

"Last I check this was mines and Blaine's apartment." Kurt said looking at her.

"Whatever but uh hey I broke into everyone's mailbox and brought your shit." Santana said dropping the envelopes onto the coffee tabel.

"Hey anybody home?" Puck said walking into the apartment Brittany following behind him.

"We're all in here." Blaine called looking through the pile of mail.

"What's happenin." Puck asked hopping on the couch.

"Mail." Everyone said in unison.

"Lame." Puck said.

"Oh Kurt I guess this is what Chandler was talking about." Blaine said handing Kurt an envelope.

"Then mine must be in here." Rachel said digging threw the pile.

"Well I guess we get to see who the lucky man is." Kurt said ripping the envelope open. He pulled out the invitation reading it casually until he jumped up in shock.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kurt what is it?" Blaine asked. Rachel opened her invitaion and jumped up as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel screeched.

"What. What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"It's the groom. It's the guy Chandler's marrying its...its..."

"Its Adam." Kurt said in a unemotional tone.

"As in the one you were supposed to marry Adam?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn." Kurt snapped.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute..." Puck yelled catching everyone's attention. "Kurt you were supposed to be married? What happened?" Puck asked. He was the only one who didn't know about Kurt's previous engagement.

"Yes Puck I was engaged to Adam but it didn't feel right so I left." Kurt said not mentioning it was the day of the wedding or should he say during the wedding that he left. "But now I'm happy with Blaine. He is everything I need and the second I saw him Adam didn't exist to me."

"Kurt I love you."

"I love you too Blaine." They leaned in for a tender kiss enjoying the moment till they heard a sniffle.

"Puck are...are you crying?" Blaine asked.

"No I got some air in my eye...I...I gotta go." Puck left the apartment.

"Well I better be going weddings in two weeks I need to go dress hunting. Bye guys." Rachel said leaving the apartment with Finn behind her.

"So dolphin are you still going to the wedding?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Yes I will its about time I see my old friends again and let them know that I'm alive and happy without Adam."

"Kurt your so brave." Blaine whispered in his ear.

"I'm only brave cause you gave me courage." Kurt said pecking Blaine on the lips.

"Ugh freakin charming I'm out come on Britt." Santana said walking out.

"Bye dolphins." Brittany said waving as she exited the apartment.

"Bye Britt Britt."

"Bye Brittany. Well Kurt were alone in our apartment what to do now?"

"I have an idea." Kurt said lightly pulling Blaine into the bedroom.

"Kurt I'm liking this idea." He said closing the door behind him.

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"NO!"

"Come on out of there we're going to be late." Blaine said yelling at the closed bedroom door.

"No I look stupid!"

"No you don't you look amazing." Blaine called before turning to Rachel, Finn, Puck, and Santana. "Tell him he looks good. Tell him he looks good." The bed room door opened revealing Kurt in a bubble gum pink suit with fluffs.

Everyone especially Puck and Santana started giggling causing Kurt to glare at them.

"Oh my god..." Santana said laughing. "You look so good."

"Yea I could totally just chew you up." Puck said causing Santana and Finn to fall off the sofa laughing.

"I cannot believe Chandler would pick such a ridiculous outfit!" Kurt said angered. " I cannot believe I have to walk down the aisle infront of 300 people looking like something you drink when you're nauseous!"

"Remind me again why you have to go?" Santana asked.

"Because I promised Chandler I would."

"Yeah just like you promised Adam you'd marry him." Rachel said laughing everyone glared at her.

"You know what people are going to be making comments like that when they see me." Kurt said upset.

"Hey Kurt. Kurt." Blaine said tilting Kurt's head up to look at him. "Courage." He gave Kurt a peck on the nose.

"Alright lets get this thing over with. Santana please do not burn my house down." Kurt called as Rachel, Finn, Blaine and himselfexited the apartment.

"No promises."

"Santana!"

"Okay fine." The door slammed after the group. "Puckerman wanna see what those two have stashed in their room?"

"Totally."

-**At the church-**

"Hey hun Imma use the bathroom if they start asking for grooms men just tell them I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok I will." Kurt walked into the bathroom leaving Blaine alone. A tall man with hair similar to Kurts appeared to be walking towards.

"Well don't you look amazing. Hi I'm Sebastian."

"Blaine."

"Well Blaine I've never seen you before you a friend of Adam or Chandler?"

"I actually came with my boyfriend he's one of the grooms men."

"Really who?'

"Kurt."

"Oh my god your dating Hummel! Where is he?" Sebastian said looking around the room.

"Not that it's any of yoiur business but he is refreshing himself in the bathroom." Blaine said full of confidence. Sebastian started laughing.

"And you believed him? He's probably halfway to central park by now."

"Hey don't say that about him. Kurt is the most amazing person I've ever met." Blaine said annoyed at Sebastian. Blaine opened his mouth to say something when a blonde big lipped man jumped in.

"Hey Sebastian don't you have to go get tested for some STD or get a tramp stamp or something." Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Sam Evans by the way." Sam said extending his hand.

"Blaine Anderson." He said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Blaine so who are you here for?"

"None of the grooms. I'm Kurt's boyfriend he's one of the grooms men." Blaine waited for Sam to say something.

"Kurt's here. Oh my god I miss him. I hate that people are so mean about him he's a great guy. Well I'm glad he has you." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks." Blaine said surprised at what Sam had said.

"So I'll see you later." Sam said entering the chapel.

Kurt exited the bathroom.

"Blaine I'm nervous. While I was in there I saw the window I jumped out of and it made me realize people will be talking about me and judging me..."

"Hey Kurt listen to me. People usually focus on the grooms at the wedding. And I'm here to protect you." Blaine said giving Kurt a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Kurt said smiling up at him.

"Alright everyone get into position the wedding is about to start."

"I'll see you in a few okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay now go in before you're left standing in the chapel." With a peck they left each others side. A few minutes later the wedding march started and everyone started to enter. After each couple the door would shut. Finally it was Kurt's turn.

'Alright Kurt you can do this remember. Courage.' He entered the chapel the doors closing behind him.

He was unaware that the bottom cloth of his pants get stuck inbetween the doors till he tried to walk forward causing him to crash to the ground. Everyone arose and a few flashes went off. Blaine arose and as if Kurt could read his mind Kurt mouthed to Blaine to stay where he was and that he was fine. He started to lift himself. Once he was up his legs felt cooler. More flashes went off. Kurt looked down and as if things weren't bad before there pooled around his ankels were his pants. He quickly bent down and pulled them up.

He power walked down the aisle refusing to look at anyone or let their laughter get to him.

The whole wedding went by quickly. Kurt met Blaine at the door.

"Oh my God Blaine I have never been this humiliated since tenth grade when made me sing Copacabana infront of our whole school and I oonly sang two lines before running off stage crying." Kurt said hyperventalating.

"Kurt look at me breathe...breathe everything will be ok." Blaine said glad that Kurt's breathing was going back to normal.

"Kurt. It's nice to see you." Rod Stewart said. "I just didn't expect to see soo much of you." Kurt's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Well nice to see you out and about and healthy." Rod walked away.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked himself.

"KURTIE OH MY GOD CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ADAM AND I ARE MARRIED!" Chandler said grabbing Kurt's hands bouncing up and down. Before could reply Adam entered.

"Well Kurt you're still here. At our wedding we were packing up the chocolate fountain now."

"Ha so funny Adam. Umm Adam why did Rod say it was good to see me up and about and healthy?"

"Ohhh." Chandler said. "Well uh after you ran out on your wedding Adam's parents sorta told everyone you had a mental break down and jumped off the second floor of Adam's apartment."

"WHAT!" Kurt said outraged by what had just left Chandlers mouth.

"Well it was that or tell everyone you didn't love me anymore. Let's go the party." Adam said walking away.

"Kurt do you wanna go home?" Blaine said worried for Kurt.

"No I came here to prove everyone wrong. Running now would just let them win. Come on lets go." They entered the room and sat at their assigned seats. The dinner was in full swing and everyone was having fun. No one had said anything crudw to Kurt.

'Maybe this night wont be as bad.' Kurt thought smiling.

_Clink, Clink, Clink_

"Excuse me everyone best man speech. Yeah so shut up and listen up." Sebastian said with a grin. "I remember when Adam came home after his first date with Kurt." Adam and everyine else glared at him. "What we hired the same band I thought I could the same speech." Everyone laughed except Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Finn. "No but seriously it took alot of courage to come here not alot of people would. Also alot of people wouldn't with their pants down." Kurt couldn't take it and got up heading for the door with Blaine behind him. "And he's out of here, ok who had money on 4:30?" Sebastian said laughing. Blaine became enraged and got up stage taking a microphone.

"You know what Sebastian and Adam it did take alot of courage to come here tonight. I bet neither of you have that amount of strength. Kurt is an amazing person. Also Kurt didn't go insane and jump off an apartment building. He just didn't love Adam anymore. Kurt is one of a kind and I am glad to call him my soul mate. Kurt this is for you." Blaine whispered in the bands ear. He ran to Sam and whispered. Sam smiled and followed Blaine on stage.

**Bold-Blaine, ****Bold undlerline- Sam**

** Her name was Lola**

** She was a show girl**

**With yellow feathers in her hair**

**And a dress cut down to there**

** She would merenge and Do the Cha cha**

** And while she tried to be a star**

** Tony always tended Bar**

Soon everyone started singing and Blaine danced with Kurt making him forget of the pain and humiliation he'd endured and just have fun.

**Next Day**

"And then Blaine satrted to sing Copacabana it was so sweet." Kurt told Santana as they were walking in Central Park. "Uh Santana where are we going? Its getting dark and you know how this place gets."

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Kurt spun around and came face to face with Kurt.

"Blaine what are you doing here shouldn't you be baely getting off work?"

"I asked for an early release."

"Ha early release." Santana said before catching Blaine's glare. "Oh sorry imma go behind a tree or somethin."

"Anyway I asked to get off early."

"HA GET OFF."

"OH MY GOD SANTANA SHUT UP AND GO CHASE A SQUIRRLE!"

"SHUT UP BLAINE I MAY BE A BITCH BUT I AINT NO DOG."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair. " This is not going as planned. Uh Kurt."

"Yeah Blaine."

"I was hoping maybe you would..."

"Would what?" Kurt asked. Kurt then gasped as Blaine got down on one knee.

"Kurt would you do the honor of marrying me."

"Oh my...YES! YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" Blaine slid the ring on Kurts finger.

A few months later Kurt and Blaine got married in Lima. Burt was able to walk his son down the aisle like he always dreamed. Kurt and Blaine took the last name Anderson-Hummle. Sam attended the wedding and is now Blaine's best friend. Kurt and Blaine honeymooned in Hawaii then moved back to Lima. Were they lived happily ever after.

_*****i KNOW THE ENDING WAS RUSHED BUT i'M SUPER SLEEPY :P HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND AM WORKING ON IF I HAD YOU NEXT UPDATE FOR THAT SHOULD BE FRIDAY WITH THE UPLOADING OF TWO CHAPTER AND A ONE SHOT **_

_** UNTIL NEXT TIME LUV YA,**_

_** MIDNIGHTS FLOWER**_


End file.
